Jewel The Cat (Super Smash Flash OC)
Jewel The Cat is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash OC. She is simply a goddess and a Warrior who resembles the light element, She's simply a strong character as well with a passionate heart. She also is in relationship to . Attributes Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: Punches with her left fist *Standard Attack 2: Spin kicks and twirls quickly *Standard Attack 3: Leading up from 2, she leaps and kicks you, then lands *Side Tilt: She just does a high kick *Side Smash: She uses a move similar to Chaos Spear *Up Tilt: She swings the Wand of Light in an upward direction with a 4% chance of it launching a weak projectile *Up Smash: She twirls the Staff of Light upwards *Down Tilt: Slides her foot over in an attempt to trip you *Down Smash: Raises two pillars of light on either side of her *Dash Attack: She does a cartwheel as her shoes and bracelets are set ablaze, dealing light fire damage as well as normal damage Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Two phantom swords made of light appear for a split second then vanish as quickly as they came once she strikes *Forward Ariel: She does a forward somersault, kicking the opponent *Back Ariel: She kicks behind her. *Up Ariel: She punches upward, going a bit upward in the process. *Down Ariel: She spins as a barrier forms around her, hovering and then she flies down like a comet, creating a small explosion of barrier shards. Grabs and Throws *Grab: She uses Telekinesis to grab an opponent. The max range is about 3'2" *Pummel: She sends blasts of light at you *Forward Throw: She uses force push to send you flying *Back Throw: She drags you towards her, kicking you as you pass by, thus launching you *Up Throw: You're showed with phantom blades coming from the ground for a split second, launching you upward *Down Throw: She leaps up and puts you under her quickly, then cloaks herself in a ball of solid light, pushing down on it and smashing it onto you, thus breaking it, and possibly your back. Other *Ledge Attack: She leaps up, clawing quickly *100% Ledge Attack: A stronger version of the normal ledge attack and it also does light fire damage. *Floor Attack: Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: A ball of light forms and she leaps out of it just before it vanishes *Taunts: **Standard: She crosses her arms, smirking and says "Giving up already?" **Side: She heaves an annoyed sigh, left arm against the side of her chest and says "Are you done yet?" **Down: She just glides in midair only a foot above the ground for a moment, looking around before landing silently. *Idle poses: ** *Fanfare: A shortened version of the opening theme from Kingdom Hearts 3D plays quickly *Wins: "Was I too harsh on you?" ~ "The light will stay in place" ~ "Sorry Bax, but I win." -Defeating Baxter" ~ "Sorry about that Xander." -Defeating Xander Mario *Loses: She's just standing there, arms crossed all the time and staring. In competitive play Tier placement history Artwork Jewel main.png|Jewel's current pixel art render Trivia * Occasionally, if you look close enough at Jewel's animation when she's defeated, it'll rarely flash to Jewel.EXE, whom is a hidden easter egg. In the next frame, Jewel.EXE will appear behind the winner, smirking evilly and holding a pistol of darkness and the background is darkened, though there's only a 5% chance that this will happen per loss. This will not happen after any battle involving doubles of Jewel. External Links *Xavierbro-13's deviantART Page Category:Super Smash Flash OC